


Running Away From Pain When You've Been Victimized

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Grooming, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Other, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sugamama, Team as Family, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings, team as pack, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama hates that he has plain black wings.





	Running Away From Pain When You've Been Victimized

Kageyama hated his wings. They were black. There was no colour or brightness. Just...black. 

He liked Hinata’s wings...bright and loud.

Suga had a silvery shimmer to his... 

Even Stingyshima had a beautiful pair...

Kageyama kept his ugly wings tucked away, he was too embarrassed to let anyone see them. 

He watched as the team did wing exercises. It was best to keep your wings in healthy conditioned... groom them everyday. Spread them out, go for a quick fly when you can....other wise they could become useless, die and fall off.

Sounds horrible... and it is. Extremely painful for the person it’s happening to too.

Kageyama can’t even remember the last time he let his own wings out, let alone GROOM them.

“You coming to join us, Kageyama?” Suga asked with that gorgeous smile of his.

The younger Omega gulped and shook his head, feeling his wings twitch and ache under his skin.

Daichi frowned to him.  
“When was the last time you exercised them? You look restless.” 

Tobio bit his lip. He couldn’t tell them the truth.

He knew the Karasuno parents would freak the fuck out and force him to bring them out. 

“I sprained them yesterday when I tried to exercise them.” He mumbled, hoping they believed his lies.

He heard Hinata click his tongue.  
“Didn’t I tell you not to do that, dumbass. I told you just a few days ago not to over exercise them!” 

Suga frowned.  
“Are they alright, Kageyama? If you’ve been spraining them so often, something must be wrong. We should go to the infirmary to get them checked out. Maybe the nurse can refer you to a specialist.”

Kageyama shook his head.  
“I’m just going to sit out.” He mumbled, turning away from his team members. He knows if he looked in their direction, his wall would crumble down. 

Daichi was still standing in front of him.  
“Can you spread your wings out for me.” The Alpha said.

Kageyama gaped.  
He didn’t expect that. 

“I’m not buying it, Tobio. I haven’t seen your wings out at practice in MONTHS.”

Kageyama tried to pretend he didn’t hear the older male.

“Don’t ignore me.” Daichi snarled, his authority status causing the Omega to tense and hunch into himself. 

Kageyama bit his lip.

“Release them. Now.” Daichi ordered.

Kageyama held back his sob as his dishevelled wings fanned out. 

Suga whined, stepping closer.  
“You haven’t been grooming them..they must hurt, Tobio.”

Kageyama nodded slightly.

“Why didn’t you ask for help? We’re a pack.” The older Omega said, already running his finger through the inky black feathers. 

Kageyama shrugged.  
“They’re not...nice. They’re plain.” He said with blush. 

Suga frowned.  
“I think they’re beautiful.” He mumbled, confused to why Kageyama didn’t like them. 

Tsukishima walked around to Tobio’s other side, he started to groom his other wing.

The action startled most of the team... it wasn’t very ‘Tsukishima-like’.

“I know what it’s like when you haven’t groomed or exercised them in a while.” The blonde mumbled. 

Kageyama nodded.

The blonde Omega clicked his tongue, untangling the feathers that had bunched up in one spot. 

Suga stopped grooming his wings, he grabbed him gently by the face.  
“You wanna talk about it?” He asked, giving Kageyama a gentle smile. 

The dark haired Omega shook his head.  
“It’s nothing.” He mumbled. 

“It’s SOMETHING.” Daichi interrupted the Omegas.  
“You will bring out your wings every day at practice. And we will groom them for you. We can’t have you doing this, Tobio. It’s not healthy. Do you know what’ll happen when your wings are deemed useless?”

Kageyama snarled. Of course he knew what would happen.  
“Better not having any at all.” He mumbled angrily. 

The long fingers on his wings paused.  
The gym grew silent.

And both Suga and Daichi were giving him sad looks.

“You don’t mean that.” Suga whispered.  
“You...you’d be in pain for the rest of your life.”

Kageyama shrugged.

Daichi sighed.  
“C’mere, Kageyama.” He said, pulling the younger boy towards him, wrapping him in his arms. 

Kageyama sighed, blinking back his tears.

“Suga, should we do a pack bond tomorrow night?” The Alpha asked.

Suga didn’t say anything, but Kageyama knew the answer was a ‘Yes’. He always says yes. 

“Alright. Ask permission from your parents or guardians to stay at my place tomorrow night for a pack bond. So bring your stuff to school, we’ll leave it on the club room during the day.”

Excited murmurs filled the room. 

Suga put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, who jolted at the contact. 

“Let’s go sit down. Me and Tsukishima will keep untangling your feathers.” He smiled.

For once Tsukishima didn’t protest or complain...only agreed with Suga. 

Kageyama sighed but nodded, following the two Omegas out the door. 

They sat outside under a big shady tree.  
Kageyama dozed off as he felt Tsukishima’s and Suga’s fingers rake through his wings. 

When he woke up, it was to Suga shaking his shoulders. 

Tho he was now lying down, head resting in Tsukishima’s lap.  
“You better not have drooled on me.” Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

Suga giggled.  
Kageyama sat up. 

Tsukishima stood up and walked away without another word. 

“How are you feeling now? How are your wings?” Suga asked.

Kageyama flapped his wings...  
“Hey don’t hurt anymore.” He said.

Suga smiled.  
“That’s good! I’m glad. We can do this everyday for you, anyone in the team, at any time during morning practice, lunch or even after noon practice.” 

Kageyama nodded, he started to stand up. 

Suga grabbed his hand.  
“Your wings really are beautiful.” He mumbled.

Tobio blushed.  
“Thanks...” he mumbled. 

Suga let go of his hand.  
“Remember, Tobio. Tomorrow night at Daichi’s place.”

Kageyama bowed to the older Omega.  
“Thank you, Suga.” 

Suga smiled as he watched the young Omega make his way back to the club room. 

His black wings spread out.  
Still Beautiful and now well groomed.


End file.
